rise_of_mythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Currencies
There are 6 mediums of currency: Silver, Gold, Rubies, Crystals, Tower Coins, and Medals of Honor. Silver Silver '''is the primary currency. Obtaining There are multiple ways to obtain silver. Such as: *Quests *Daily Activities *PvP *Bosses *Seaport Expeditions Items Uses Can be used to purchase standard packs of cards, operating the Blacksmith and Alchemy Lab buildings, and, if you upgrade the Seaport high enough, it can be used to trade for other goods. Gold '''Gold is the premium currency. It can be bought at a rate of $1 = 40 Gold, in increments of $5, $10, $20, $50 and $100 at a time. Obtaining There are multiple ways to obtain Gold. Such as: * Quests * PvP grants 20 gold per week for 50 battles. * Challenge bosses have a chance of rewarding 30 gold * Activity Reward: ** 50 activity grants 15 gold * Leveling Rewards * Gift Packs * Some compensations for belated patches * As a gift from the admins due to certain festivities Uses Gold is given a wider variety of uses than Silver. * Purchasing Card packs, some of which are only purchasable with Gold or Rubies. * Prevent equipment downgrading when enchanting in the Blacksmith. * Purchase items in the Shop such as gems or mounts. * Levy taxes to get extra Silver or Crystals. * Bribe map locations and gain all rewards you would get for completing the level. * Purchase additional City attacks, Ascension Tower attempts, or Sealed League entries. * Can be used to purchase event points to gain new cards. * Can be used to purchase cards, or place cards up to bid in the Auction House. VIP Purchasing enough gold will make you a VIP member, with different tiers dependent on the amount of gold you have purchased. VIP ranges from VIP 1-10, with VIP 10 costing a cumulative of several thousand dollars, give or take. Rubies Rubies are a secondary premium currency, worth the same amount as Gold. Obtaining They are obtained by selling cards through the Auction House. Uses Rubies are used for opening Card Packs or purchasing items from the Shop. Crystals Crystals are a currency that is primarily spent on building upgrades in Silver Heron Ridge. Obtaining * Players can get crystals from taxation * Winning an attack on City Defense grants 250 crystal, and can be done 5 times a day for free. * Seaport Expeditions grant crystals based on how long you are gone and which adventure you choose. * Event quests occasionally reward crystals. Items Uses In addition to upgrading city buildings, crystals are also used to create Runes via the Blacksmith using formulas. Tower Coins Tower Coins are a currency exclusively for use in the Ascension Tower shop. Obtaining They are obtained by winning battles within the Ascension Tower. Medal of Honor Medal of Honor are a currency exclusively for use in the PvP shop. Obtaining They can be obtained by doing 50 PvP battles in during the weekly cycle, winning in one of the daily event tournaments or by being within the top 200 on the Ranking Board at the end of the season. Category:Items Category:Rise of Mythos